1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a parameter setting device that realizes collective renewal of the values of parameters allotted to a plurality of mechanical operators, as well as to a computer program applied to the device.
In particular, the present invention relates to a parameter setting device suitable for audio mixers (audio mixing systems) that use the aforementioned collective renewal function (scene function) for mixing the audio signals (voice signals, tone signals, etc.) of a plurality of input channels and for outputting the mixed audio signals to a plurality of output channels, as well as to a computer program applied to the device.
2. Description of the Background Art
In a conventional audio mixing system, in mixing input signals of a plurality of channels in an arbitrary manner and outputting the mixed signals through a plurality of arbitrary channels, values of various parameters (level, effect, etc.) are set by a plurality of operators, such as faders of respective channels, for tone volume balance, tone quality adjustment, and the like (see, for example, “PM1D DIGITAL AUDIO MIXING SYSTEM” (catalog code: QGP111), YAMAHA CORPORATION, November 2001, p. 6).
The set values of such various parameters are stored as one “scene” data, and these can be recalled (read out) for automatic collective renewal of the current values of the respective parameters to the set values (final values). The term “collective renewal” refers to a process of simultaneously changing the plurality of parameters. The renewal time (fade time) through which the parameters are changed to the final values is set, for example, at a value from 0 sec to 60 sec, 0.1 sec by 0.1 sec.
At the time of collective renewal, the operation grips of these faders are automatically driven by an electric motor, and the operation positions thereof are controlled to be moved to positions corresponding to the current values of the parameters allotted to these faders.
However, when the operation grips of the faders of a plurality of channels are simultaneously controlled to be moved in position at the time of collective renewal, there arises a case in which the operation sounds accompanying the position control become mechanical noises of a considerable (non-ignorable) degree.
In addition, when the collective renewal is once started, the process cannot be stopped until the collective renewal process is completed. This raises a problem in that, when one wishes to stop the collective renewal process on the parameters of all the channels or a part of the channels, for example, due to occurrence of a situation different from an expected situation during the collective renewal, one cannot stop the process in the midway.